The One With the Future
by CrazeE13
Summary: In 1994, Chandler and Monica get a glimpse into what their lives will be like in fifteen years. Mondler.


_A/N: This story takes place in 2009 and 1994, however Monica and Chandler throughout the story are the ages they would have been in 1994._

Chandler and Monica were sitting in Central Perk. Their other friends had left for work.

There was a long silence before Monica suddenly asked, "You ever wonder what our lives will be like in 15 years?"

"Well I imagine you'll be married with like 10 kids by then," Chandler smiled slightly.

"What about you?"

"I don't know about me," he sighed.

"You'll be married," Monica stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't... I don't know."

"You don't think you'll be married in 15 years?" Monica was shocked.

"I didn't say that. I just said I don't know."

"I really wish I could just see a little but of my future," Monica said.

Monica and Chandler blinked and everyone else disappeared. Suddenly, Central Perk was gone and they were surrounded by a living room. The famous orange couch they had been sitting on had transformed into a brown couch.

"Where are we?" Monica asked, frightened.

Chandler let out a breath. "Oh, good. You see it, too."

She laughed slightly. "Should we move?"

"I guess," Chandler shrugged.

The two of them explored some of the house the were in and, upon hearing voices in the kitchen, decided to go in.

There they found a women, probably about 40, who looked remarkably like Monica and a man around the same age, maybe a year or two older, who bore a striking resemblance to Chandler.

The woman was making breakfast, while the man was packing two lunch boxes. The man stepped by the woman to grab some jelly for a sandwich and kisses her cheek. She smiled and blushed.

"Hello?" Monica asked tentatively.

The man and woman jumped.

The woman was first to recover. "Who... who are you?"

Monica answered with a shaky breath. "I'm Monica and this is my friend Chandler."

"No..." the woman trailed off.

"Who are you?" Monica questioned in a mildly stronger voice.

"I'm Monica and this is my husband Chandler."

There was an awkward silence before Chandler finally got too uncomfortable. "Well what a coincidence."

"Chandler?" Monica smiled looking at him. "I don't think this is a coincidence."

"Are you... us?" the older Chandler wondered out loud.

"What year is it here?" Monica asked.

"2009," the older Monica said, automatically.

"2009?!" Monica shrieked.

"What year is it for you?"

"1994."

"Oh, I get it," Chandler nodded.

Everyone looked at him, wanting a further explanation.

"Mon, remember how you said you wanted to see our life in 15 years? Well this is it," he told her.

"Really? Well then, catch us up!" Monica said excitedly.

The older Chandler laughed. "I've missed this Monica," he turned to the older Monica. "Not that I don't love the you. I've just missed the old you."

"Well I guess I haven't changed that much," Chandler chuckled. "I still don't make any sense."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me my future," Monica pleaded.

The older Monica looked at the older Chandler. "I guess we should begin with London."

The older Chandler nodded.

"Well in May of 1998, Ross gets married again to a woman named Emily. She was from London so the wedding was there. The marriage didn't work out, considering Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's at the alter. But that's not the point. While we were there, Chandler and I... we hooked up."

"I would never," Monica exclaimed.

"Me neither," Chandler stated, though he probably would.

"Well you will and it'll be good," the older Monica winked at them.

"Really?" Monica and Chandler said at the same time.

"Yeah," the older Chandler nodded. "Seven times."

"No way," Chandler looked wide eyed at his older self.

The older Chandler just smirked.

"May I continue?" The older Monica tried to change the subject.

"Why don't we take a seat?" the older Chandler motioned to the couch in the other room.

Everybody sat on the couch.

"So after that night, we made a not New York rule. We were going to take advantage of the fact that we were still in a foreign country, but we never got a chance to be alone. So we went back to New York and we weren't going to do anything. But then Chandler came in and said he was still on London time. And so we started dating, but secretly because we didn't want the others to know."

"That must have been fun," Monica smiled.

"It was," the older Monica glanced at the older Chandler remembering how exciting it was at first. "The first to find out was Joey. We went away together for a weekend, each claiming to go different places, and after we came back, the hotel called Chandler and Joey picked up. They said someone left an eyelash curler in his room. Later, I said I asked Rachel to borrow an eyelash curler because I lost mine and Joey put two and two together. Then, Rachel heard me taking to Chandler on the phone. Phoebe saw us doing it through the window of Ross' new apartment, but she and Rachel didn't tell us they new. It turned into a whole big thing with Phoebe and Chandler almost doing it and it ended with Chandler and I saying we love each other for the first time."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Monica cooed.

"I know right? And then Ross found out and everyone knew and everything was perfect."

"Well, Phoebe had triplets and Ross and Rachel got married and divorced, but, yeah, other than that, it was perfect," the older Chandler explained.

"Chandler and I moved in together right after our one year anniversary. We were going to get married, since we were in Vegas and I rolled a hard eight like a billion times in a row, but we decided we weren't ready for that so we moved in together."

Monica turned to Chandler. "We are the cutest couple ever."

Chandler just laughed and shook his head.

"Anyway, about a year later, Chandler tries to propose, but Richard-"

"Who's Richard?" Monica questioned.

"Oh, you haven't dated Richard yet? You're younger than I thought," the older Monica mumbled. "Richard Burke. You know, Dad's friend. I dated him for a while and I thought he was the love of my life but we wanted different things and we ended up breaking up. Well, he showed up at the restaurant when Chandler was going to propose, so Chandler couldn't propose then and he tried to get me to think he wasn't ready to get married because he wanted it to be a surprise. But meanwhile, Richard told me he wanted to marry me. I didn't know what to do, but Joey told me about Chandler's plan and so I surprised him and decorated the apartment and tried to propose to him, but I was crying too much and Chandler ended up doing it."

"Tell me about the wedding," Monica begged. "Was it perfect? Was it amazing?"

"It was lovely," the older Monica smiled. "I don't know how to describe it. You'll have to just live it for yourself. It was at the wedding that we found out Rachel was pregnant and it turned out it was Ross's baby. After Emma was born-"

"Emma?" Monica gasped. "She stole my name!"

"No, I let her have it," the older Monica admitted. "After she was born, Chandler and I started trying for a baby. Also, his job transferred him to Tulsa. It was hard having him away and failing to get pregnant, but finally he quit his job. After months of no luck with the baby thing, we went to a fertility clinic who told us we couldn't have kids."

"What?!" Monica cried.

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked, and he too seemed very upset.

The older Monica nodded, sadly. "So we looked into other options. And we ended up adopting."

At that exact moment, a little girl called from upstairs. "Mommy?"

"One second," the older Monica called back.

"Can... can we meet her?" Monica asked.

The older Monica and Chandler hesitated.

The older Chandler spoke first. "You can't tell them who you are. That would freak them out too much."

"And they're twins, Jack and Erica," the older Monica added.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. They couldn't believe they would end up together, with kids.

Their parents called Jack and Erica down.

Monica and Chandler couldn't believe how adorable their future kids were.

"Kids, these are our friends," the older Monica explained. "Chandler and Monica."

"Mommy, that's you and Daddy's names," Jack giggled.

"Isn't that funny? They have the same names as us."

"Hi," Monica said, smiling.

"How do you do?" Chandler asked, awkwardly, still amazed at his kids.

Erica laughed at how proper he was.

"Can I hug you?" Monica asked the twins.

They nodded.

Monica proceeded to hug what would one day be her children. Chandler also hugged them.

"It's really great to meet you," Monica said in total honesty.

"I can't believe how incredible you two are," Chandler breathed.

And in a flash they were back in the coffee house and it was as if nothing had happened.

"So you really don't think you'll be married in 15 years?" Monica wondered.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know, I can't see the future.


End file.
